Sudden Realization after one day
by FrAk-XD
Summary: What if the Zombie apocalypse never happened? And suddenly a new kid, Takashi Komuro comes to Fujimi Academy and catches Saeko's eyes… TakashiXSaeko one-shot.


**Hey Guys! xD**

**So this is my H.O.T.D one-shot for me buddy so blame her if it's terrible xD**

**Nah only joking blame me XD**

**ENJOY XD**

* * *

It was the beginning of a new day, Saeko Busujima was walking to school preparing herself for another day at school. She was slowly walking down the road when she caught the eye of Rei Miyamoto clinging to her boyfriend Hisashi Igou a faint blush had crept up on both of their faces. Saeko signed, ignored them and walked on.

She was never the person to talk to lots of people like Rei was able too. Saeko had Saya Takagi, not like she'd talk to her much, but Saeko is still there for Takagi. There would be rare few occasions where the two who talk or even met up someplace, Saeko was also with the Kendo club, she would never go anywhere else. As she got into the class room she instantly sat down and ignored the rest of the class. The teacher came in and settled the class, the room was still filled with no one ever listened to the teacher.

People had always tried to approach Saeko during these times and she would always ignore them. They were not special to her. She just kept her head down thinking.

_'Why should I talk to anyone, their all a bunch of-' _

Saeko was snapped out her thoughts. She looked up to see that everyone in the class had become silent and their head were focus on the student standing at the door. She had heard whispers from other girls saying:

_'Were we expecting a new student?'_

_'I dunno but he looks kinda cute don't ya think' _the girls had giggled.

Being curious Saeko had decided to get a quick glance at who had entered the room. She had then just realised what those girls were going on about. There in front of the classroom was a brown eyed and spiky black hair 17-year-old wearing the boy's school uniform with a bored expression that just screamed 'I don't wanna be here so just leave me alone' This is what caught Saeko's interest.

"Class this is Takashi Komuro, I want you to be nice to him. Now Komuro you can take you seat to the right of Rei'' Takashi nodded and slowly walked over to the girl who was waving like a maniac.

_'Great why do I get the weird one...?' _He thought.

As he walked past he saw one girl in particular who seem to have been making eye contact with him as he walked past. Everything else around them had stop the window not far from Saeko's desk had flew open. A harmful breeze had past the two and the both had their eyes wide open then everything returned back to normal speed as Takashi walked over to the seat and sat down.

_'What just happened!?' _The two of them had thought.

''Hey! I'm Rei Miyamoto, let's be friends okay!" Rei had said to Takashi with a smile on her face.

"Uh...Sure" Takashi had hesitantly said, wondering if he should have accepted or not.

At that moment Saeko heard his reply she snapped her pencil in half and let it drop to the ground, she didn't even bother to pick the now broken pencil up, she just kept think:

_'Why the hell would she even say anything to him! She has a boyfriend for fuck sake! Wait…why would I even care?' _

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the bell go of for lunch. She got up collected her things not before she heard a masculine voice from behind her.

"Hey! Wait up, I wanna talk to you!" Said the voice.

Saeko turned around to see that it was Takashi. Her face had turned red. _'Out of all the people he could talk too he wants to talk to me?' _She wondered.

"Hey, I'm glad I finally caught up with you, you walked out of the classroom so fast" Takashi said, a look of amazement on his face, the comment only make Saeko's face redder than it already was.

"Um…Sorry…Did you wanna talk to me or something?" she asked trying to cover her face.

"Yeah, I did"

"Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"You"

"Me?" Saeko asked, she was so confused at this moment but no matter what her face just got redder and redder.

"Yeah, you seem like a nice person and I…wanna know you" Takashi muttered looking down, his hair covering his face.

''Oh…well thank you Takashi…you seem like a nice person too'' Saeko said giggling…wait saeko giggling!?

_'What the hell!?' _She thought.

"Haha! Okay Saeko, Wanna hang out after school then?" Takashi asked _'Wait what the heck am I doing!?' _He thought. At that sentence Saeko's heart stopped completely.

"I have to be at the Kendo Club after School, tomorrow maybe?" Saeko asked still in shock, it was like she had no control of what she was saying.

"I'll hold you to it" Takashi said as he walked off giving a back hand wave with one hand as he slumped his school bag over his shoulder with the other.

_'What just happened?' _a confused Saeko thought.

The rest of the day went way too quick for Saeko and now she was getting ready for Kendo club. She had dashed outside to the supplies at the back of the building. Now Saeko usually didn't really get many people joining the Kendo club and she was astounded when she heard she had to get more wooden swords than usual.

She was carrying way too many for her to hold on her own and as she was walking back she had bumped into someone because she couldn't see where she was going. And she fell to the ground, the person stayed standing apologizing.

"I'm sorry wait?...Saeko?" The person asked. Saeko look up to see Takashi.

_'Well…he's just everywhere now isn't he' _she thought and sweat dropped. As quickly as she thought that she was brought from her thought back to reality.

"Hey Saeko, need some help with that" Saeko didn't say anything she just simply nodded and picked up half of the swords while Takashi got the other half.

"Lead the way Saeko"

She just nodded again and with a small smile she walked off with Takashi trailing behind her.

"Um…so why were you out here Takashi?" Saeko asked.

"Well…I am new here do you really think I'd remember where the entrance is if I'm the other side of the building?" Takashi replied.

"True" Saeko said and laughed "well…we are here" She continued as she open the door to the gym. Everyone who was in there had rushed over to find the best swords, when in reality they were all the same.

"So Saeko, do you think you have a minute to show me how to get out here?" Takashi asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yeah sure c'mon it's this way" Saeko said as she pushed Takashi out of the gym and towards the exit of the school. It didn't take long for the two of them to get there seeing as Saeko know all the short-cuts in the school.

"Thanks Saeko see you tomorrow" Takashi said as he ran off.

"Yeah…Tomorrow" She mumbled as she walked back to the Kendo Club.

**-After Kendo club-**

Saeko was now finally at home, but it wasn't long until she had to go out again.

_'Babysitting is a pain in the ass, but someone gotta do it' _she thought.

She looked at the clock it was now 6:30, she put her black converses and walk off a couple road down. She stopped at a huge detached house that towered over the rest of the houses in the street. She knocked the door and a man appeared.

"Ah Saeko Just in time we are leaving we'll be back at ten Thanks again!" The man thank her grabbed his wife by the hand and left. Saeko walked into the house and found Alice sitting there drawing her dog that was sleeping to the side of her. Then as Alice heard footsteps she turned around and saw Saeko.

"Saeko!" Alice shouted running up to her and practically glomping her and Saeko reluctantly hugged back the seven year-old child "Let's go play!" Alice continued as Saeko just simply went along with it.

It wasn't long before Alice had gotten bored and tried of running around so she decided to brush Saeko's long purple hair. Saeko sat there as Alice was brushing her hair.

"Hey Saeko?" Alice asked

"Yeah?"

"Did something happen to you today?"

"N-NO, why would you think that!?" Saeko said her head now looking down towards the floor; it was clearly obvious that the seven year-old saw through her lies.

"What happened? Plwease tell me" Alice asked while giving Saeko the puppy dog eyes and Saeko instantly gave in, telling Alice about her encounter with the new boy in school Alice just giggled.

"It sounds like you like him" Alice laughed again and Saeko just turned more red "See you do like him haha Takashi and Saeko sitting in a tree K-I-"Alice would have continued if it weren't for Saeko hand which had cover her mouth. Alice simply pushed her hand away.

"Okay I won't tease you anymore" Alice yawned "I'm sleepy, come and read me a bed time story please" Alice asked. Saeko simply smiled and nodded and they headed up stairs.

It wasn't long before Saeko had manage to put Alice to bed and then as soon as Alice's parents had walked through the door they thank Saeko once more and Saeko made her way back home and throughout the whole way home she couldn't stop thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

**-Next day-**

Saeko got up earlier than usual and got ready to go to school. She was slowly making her way to school when she seen Takashi in front of her.

"Takashi" Saeko called out. Takashi turned around and smiled.

"Good morning Saeko, You still on for today?" He asked.

"Yeah"

"Good"

The two of them chatted together as if they knew each other for more than just a day and before both of them knew it they were at the school and the bell rang. Takashi groaned.

"C'mon let's get school over with" He said as he school walked inside with Saeko following close behind.

As the teacher walked in she yelled "Right class! Most of you will be moving because this sitting arrangement is not working out!" everyone else moaned.

"Quit complaining now Rin switch with Rei. Yuki switch with Takashi…." And so on so on but what just so happened was that Yuki was sitting next to Saeko meaning that Takashi would now be sitting next to her. She blushed a deep red at the thought. While the two were in class the two had been passing notes to each other.

T: Hey I forgot to mention earlier where you wanna meet up?

S: I dunno anywhere sounds good to me

T: Okay meet me by the entrance of the school, we'll go to the arcade yeah?

S: Fine with me

The both of them loved sending notes to each other; no-one else knew what they were doing, it was like their own little secret

**-After school-**

Saeko was running late while meeting up withTakashi and was running through the hallways. Luckily as she ran to the entrance Takashi was still there waiting for her, leaning against the wall. He looked up and saw her and he smiled.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah lets go" She replied smiling.

The two of them had walked down to the arcade, the place was full of people of all ages, Saeko stared at the place in awe as she stepped in she had never seen so many people in one place like that before.

"I'm guessing you like the place?" Takashi laughed ''C'mon this way!" His said as he grabbed her hand and walked of in the direction of a little dining place, wasn't small that it was cramped but it wasn't the place to fit thousands of people, it was cosy.

The two of them sat there chatted away, a waitress had came over to the table and took their order and as she came back to give them their order she left. Not before saying that that the two make an adorable couple making the two teens blush like crazy.

The two of them really had gotten to know each other much better within the three hours that they had spent at the arcade but sadly all good things must come to an end and Saeko had to leave not before Takashi could say:

"Let me walk you home"

Of course Saeko's face lit up like a Christmas tree and the two of them slowly made their back to Saeko's and it wasn't long before they actually got to her place.

"Well…this is my stop, see you Takashi I had fun today" Saeko said with a smile on her face and she turned from Takashi and walk towards her house. Not before she felt a tug on her wrist she look down and she that Takashi had a hold of her wrist. Then what came next shocked her, he had pulled her into a hug.

"I-I know we just met but…I love you Saeko" Takashi whisper softly in her ear, Saeko's eyes widen at sudden realisation.

"I-I love you too"

* * *

**END XD**

**Hope you guys liked it xD**


End file.
